The Princess and her Angel
by Emmy The Ice princess
Summary: Orihime finds a unexpecting Hero in the soul society and it's Ukitake!
1. Chapter 1

**The Princess and her Angel**

Orihime sat staring at the floor boards of Byakuya's house - he was letting both herself and Rukia stay there, whereas the others (well to be exact the boys) had to live with other Shinigami officers.

*knock* *knock*

"Come in!" Orihime shrieked in surprise.

The traditional door slid back to reveal a tall, dark haired man in a bright white Captain's Haori.

"Byakuya...!"Orihime mumbled.

Why was he there? He seemed to avoid talking to her whenever possible.

He simply looked at her with his soul piercing grey eyes, and spoke quietly

"Lunch will be served at 1:00 sharp"

"Thank you...!"Orihime started as he waltzed out of the room.

He couldn't even stay for a minute! Did he really hate her that much?

*sigh* 'Who cares anyway... well, maybe I care a little...'

She got up and changed into the new kimono that Rukia had bought for her. She felt terrible about Rukia spending money on her, but she had insisted and Orihime would have hated seeing her upset. The kimono had sakura blossoms and tiger lilies sewn into the silk all over it, and she had a lillie hair pin that went in her bun.

Slipping on her straw sandals she was finished getting dressed.

Opening her door she slipped into the hall. A mouthwatering aroma filled the hallway, and her stomach rumbled in anticipation. She walked to the grand ebony table (fully decorated with exquisite tablecloths and the highest quality placemats) to find she had been placed right across from non-other than Byakuya himself...

Rukia sat right beside her (which made her feel decidedly less threatened), and the servants came out with Gyudon(simmered beef on rice) and Miso, before setting it down and retreating into the kitchen – they had been ordered to start making a special desert Byakuya had planned.

"Thank you Byakuya-sama for letting us stay here!" Rukia and Orihime both said before they started eating.

"It was my pleasure" He replied, almost coldly.

At times he was almost like a statue - what was hiding under that icy wall of his?

'Ni-sama is so kind', Rukia thought as she looked up from her soup, smiling at him. He returned a small smile but then he quickly went back to eating.

She looked over and saw the door swing open to reveal more servants with silver platters covered in Dango (it's like a plain dumpling dipped in caramel sauce). It was their desert.

"Orihime do you like Mitarashi Dango?" Byakuya hesitantly asked, "It's Rukia's favorite desert along with mine...so..."

His words trailed off slowly; he was only used to eating with Rukia and his grandfather – this was new.

"Yes I absolutely love them, thank you Byakuya!" Orihime smiled.

Yummy now it was finally time for the sweets! Num num...she had made it up, but she thought it was cute he cared!

Byakuya sighed; At least she knew her manners, compared to that brat Ichigo - Byakuya snarled in disgust just thinking about him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Orihime said dropping her dumpling.

"No! Absolutely not!" Rukia reassured her while glaring at Byakuya.

"I'm sorry it has nothing to do with you..."Byakuya apologized.

"Thank you!" Rukia said to Byakuya.

With this Orihime blushed. 'I can't believe he apologized, and to me of all people' Orihime thought silently.

Byakuya stood up and summoned his servants to pick up the left overs, and with this Orihime and Rukia stood up to follow his lead.

"Thank you for the meal!" Rukia and Orihime politely bowed before leaving the dining room.

Rukia stopped and faced Orihime.

"Orihime I wanted to visit my Captain, Ukitake - do you remember him?"

"Yeah, remember when we were training, he was there!" Orihime smiled.

"Oh yeah! Well he's getting better so I was going to go visit, do you want to come?" Rukia sighed.

"Oh! I would absolutely love to!" Orihime grinned.

"Perfect, I'll tell Jushiro right now!" Rukia giggled.

"I want to take a small nap first though first" Orihime muttered.

"Its fine, I'm sure I can get Jushiro to convince Shunsui to escort you!" Rukia smiled before turning around the corner.

Orihime walked down the end of the hall and went inside, she just had time to take out her hair pin as she flopped down on the bed and passed out.

"Sure!" Shunsui replied. "Where is she?"

"She's at Byakuya's house!" Rukia smiled.

"Nanao! Sweet, sweet Nanao!" Shunsui smiled.

*Smack*

"Aw is my little Nanao cranky?" Shunsui teased.

"No, and I told you don't call me that!" Nanao huffed.

"Well than stop being so darn cute!" he giggled pinching her cheeks.

*Smack*

"Ooow that's really starting to hurt!" He whined.

"What did you want?" Nanao sighed.

"I was just going to say I'd be right back!" He whined turning his back.

Shunsui flash-stepped to Byakuya's mansion, halting in front of the door when a petite girl with orange hair and pretty brown eyes stepped out. He wished she would visit _him_ sometime.

"Are you Orihime?" Shunsui smiled.

"Yeah!" Orihime replied, "I like your hat and your kimono!"

She was surprised to see he was a ruggedly handsome, tall, and actually looked good with facial hair.

"Do you want to try them on?" He smirked.

"No...why?...but..!" Orihime protested has he put his hat and his kimono on her.

"See you're almost as good looking as me!" He teased.

"Well I guess we better get going! Hop on!" Shunsui smirked.

"What!" Orihime gasped.

"You've never flashed stepped have you?" He asked.

"No..." She sighed climbing onto his offered back.

"Then I'll go nice and slow for you!" He said as he took off.

This wasn't slow this was very, very fast. She buried her face into his back and closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of alcohol and sakura petals.

"We're here!" He smiled, letting her down.

"You didn't go slow!" She said with a pouty look.

"Well maybe I went a tad fast!" He shrugged.

They walked on the little pathway into a small house.

"Hello Jushiro! We are back!" he almost sang.

"Hi!" Jushiro waved, "Who is this?" He smiled

"Orihime!" She replied sitting down.

"Nice outfit" he giggled.

"What oh...!"Shunsui and Orihime muttered.

"Here!" Orihime said handing Shunsui back his things.

"Well I need to head back!" Shunsui sighed.

"Coming!" Nanao hollered quickly following him.

"Want some candy?" Jushiro smiled.

"Sure!" Orihime nodded.

Rukia sat there. This was a good idea, a good idea indeed.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you want to!**


	2. Chapter 2

"It's been a long time since I've seen you Rukia" Jushiro smiled, "And it's great to know you have a new friend!", He beamed.

Rukia grinned - her Captain was one of the few people who ever really paid attention to her, and he was kind to her when she attended the academy because she was bullied a lot.

She quickly pushed those old memories aside.

"I know Captain!" She smiled.

"Rukia, please call me Ukitake. You can call me Ukitake to!" He said waving at Orihime.

"Of course Captain...I mean Ukitake!" Rukia said quickly.

Orihime just nodded.

"Your friend's kind of quiet" He said looking at Orihime.

"Oh no, no sometimes you can't even make me shut up!" Orihime said bonking herself mentally in her head. 'Who says that to some-one especially a Captain?', she thought.

"Oh don't worry, I can talk quite a bit myself!" He said.

*cough*cough*

"Ukitake are you okay?" Rukia said frantically, running to his side.

"I'm fine!" He said waving her away.

"But Captain...!"She protested.

"I'm fine!" Ukitake said smiling.

Orihime looked at him - didn't he have something wrong with his lungs? What was it called…? It was on the top of her tongue but she just couldn't quite name it.

*Cough*Cough*Cough* He sputtered up some blood, and it slowly trickled down his pale face.

"Ukitake!" They both yelled.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone for a minute" He said with a sad expression on his face.

"No, you're not fine!" Rukia said tears slowly falling from her eyes, "You're not okay!" She said crying.

"Orihime stay here!" Rukia said suddenly, whipping her head around.

"Rukia!" Ukitake yelled.

She spared him one last glance and then left.

She sprinted out of small house - she needed to go get Captain Unohana.

Renji, who was running an errand for his Captain, turned the corner and collided with his best friend. Startled, he helped her up, and then noticed the tears running down her face.

"Rukia what's wrong?" Renji said frantically.

"Captain Ukitake he's having another attack!" She wailed.

Orihime supported Ukitake upright to stop him swallowing the blood.

*cough*cough*

"I'm so sorry...you had to see this" Ukitake weakly said.

Tears welled up in her big eyes – 'Why do I have to be so emotional?' she thought, 'he's the one coughing up blood, and I'm crying like a baby'.

Glancing up at her, Ukitake saw her moisture filled eyes – saw the tears brim over her dark eyelashes and slowly start to fall. He felt absolutely horrible to cause that much pain for the young girl, she didn't even really know him and she was crying.

Orihime looked at him, and then realized - she could heal him!

She slowly raised her arms giving him enough time to support himself.

"What are you doing?" Ukitake said barely supporting himself upright.

Orihime whispered a command too soft for him to hear.

Then he felt a soft warm feeling invade his torso; his eyelids got droopy as if carrying weights and he let them close leading him to a world of warmth.

He felt his lungs changing slowly but surely.

His lungs started to get stronger and less fragile as the blood disappeared.

She stopped and looked at him sleeping.

Rukia burst into the room with Captain Unohana and Renji.

"Is he okay?" Rukia said looking at the sleeping Ukitake.

"He looks as if he's gotten better actually, compared to his last check up!" Unohana gasped looking at him.

"Orihime, did you heal him?" Rukia said, more tears still falling.

"Yes I...yes..!" Orihime hesitated.

Rukia looked like she might explode.

"Thank you so much!" She said, hugging Orihime as tightly as possible. "I don't think I can ever repay you!" she said burying her head into Orihime's chest.

"Thank you...!"She whispered letting go.

"I never knew your abilities went that far!" Unohana said smiling, "Well, even so, I need to get Ukitake in my care as soon as possible" she said sympathetically to Rukia.

Rukia just looked up and nodded, relieved but still worried about her Captain who was lying prone on the floor.

Hanatarou and another squad four member came in with a stretcher.

Hanatarou weakly smiled at Rukia, but stopped after seeing she wasn't going to return it.

The two lifted Ukitake onto it and then quickly followed their captain out of the door.

Hanatarou shaked some holding up the sleeping captain.

Renji walked the two girls' home, and, after saying goodbye to Rukia, followed Orihime into her vacant room. Slowly, he shut the door behind Orihime and backed her into the corner – but why did he shut the door? Was he going to hurt her? He slowly turned around and stared into her terrified eyes.

"Orihime...!" He said taking a step towards her.

She calmly took a small step back from him.

"Renji...!" She said looking into his fiery reddish brown eyes.

He closed the gap between them, and suddenly hugged her fiercely. Orihime struggled in his grasp, trying to breathe. Holy cow, his grip was unbreakable. Renji himself was a tad freaked out by the hug, the most he ever really do was say hi to her...nothing else. He wasn't even sure why he had done it…

"Thank you!" He finished, letting her go.

She took in a huge breathe of air immediately.

"Sorry..!" He said.

She only nodded. A silence filled the room, as both of them tried to avoid each other's eyes.

"Well that was awkward!" He said eventually, finally turning to leave.

But Orihime put her hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"You're welcome!" She grinned.

He smiled slightly at her, and then walked out of the door. Strolling through the Kuchiki manor he straightened his clothes, and walked slowly thinking about what he had just done. Why had he done it? Why was he that happy to see Ukitake cured?

'I guess it proves my feelings for Rukia' He realized, putting aside all thoughts of the hug.

Rukia was curled up into a ball in bed, her favorite stuffed toy grasped between her hands, when she heard the door open slightly. She lifted her head from underneath the chunky quilt, and was surprised to see her brother walk to the side of the bed and pause.

"I heard that your friend healed captain Ukitake" He said looking at her.

He sat on the side of the bed.

"Yes she did, Nii-sama" Rukia said.

He silently stood up.

"That's all I needed to know", he nodded, leaving the room.

Ukitake sat up abruptly in a hospital bed, and found himself with IV's pumping cold fluids into his body. He felt better – in fact he felt different.

"I see your awake, Jushiro" Unohana smiled.

He nodded, his throat just a tad dry.

As if she read his mind, she placed a tall thin glass of water on the small wooden table by him.

He nodded his thanks and quickly gulped it down.

"You know, Ukitake, you should be truly grateful for what Orihime did" She smiled.

"I really don't remember what happened" He said, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it.

She smiled at him and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face, before walking to the door and looking back.

"She healed you...you don't have tuberculosis anymore!" She smiled leaving the room.

She healed me...


	3. Chapter 3

Ukitake was healed. 'He would never have another attack again' He thought gleefully!

He leaned up slightly and got ready to stand.

"Ukitake you are still a little dehydrated; you need to stay here until you are fully hydrated!" Unohana smiled making him lay down.

"Okay" He sighed, laying his head down onto the soft pillow.

With that Unohana smiled and walked out of the room.

He closed his eyes and just lay there thinking.

He could do so much more know that he was healed.

*yawn* Maybe he was a tad sleepy...

He snored softly as the slight breeze from the open window tussled his snowy hair.

"Orihime I'm going to go visit Ukitake in the hospital!" Rukia said smiling at Orihime, "Again thank you so much!" She hugged Orihime tightly.

"You're welcome!" she said hugging her back.

Byakuya just watched the two girls walk away together, covered by the tree he stood under.

"I never knew her powers were that great..." He mumbled watching them in the distance.

Orihime and Rukia walked into the hospital silently and went up to the front desk.

The clerk turned around and smiled.

"Hi Hanatarou!" Rukia smiled shyly.

He smiled back.

"Sorry for yesterday" She said sincerely.

"Its fine, you're here to see Ukitake right?" Hanatarou replied.

The two just nodded their heads.

He led them down the hall to a room with a gold plated 5 on the door.

*knock**knock*

"Come in!" Ukitake yelled.

*creak*

"Captain!" Rukia laughed walking to his side.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Captain, Rukia, just call me Ukitake!" Ukitake laughed ruffling her hair.

Orihime smiled watching the two talk.

He was so nice.

"Okay Rukia!" Ukitake finished.

Orihime looked back at the two of them.

What did they just agree to...?

"Orihime isn't this great? We're going to throw a party for Ukitake!" She giggled.

"Yeah...!"Orihime piped up.

Unohana peeked her head through the door.

"Ukitake you're fully hydrated now, so you can leave whenever you want" She smiled.

"We'll see you later Ukitake!" Rukia said, leading Orihime out of the room.

They walked down the corridor together, and set off to start preparing for the party, leaving Ukitake smiling in his bed. He had really wanted to show his gratitude to Orihime, but they had left so suddenly – it didn't matter though; he would get his chance.

Ukitake got up and opened the door into the hall, letting the scent of sakura blossoms drift by him.

Then suddenly, with no warning, he just started running as fast as he could - no longer having to have limits.

With this gift his bonds were shattered.

He was a free man.

Orihime finished folding the napkins and looked around at the room.

Huge tapestries plastered the walls, and grand chandeliers hung tightly from the tall ceiling.

"Rukia, how did you get this ballroom?" Orihime said, tilting her head to glance at the sunlight reflecting off the shards of glass.

"Let's just say Byakuya owed me a favor" She giggled finishing the preparations.

"I guess all we need to do is clean up now..."Orihime smiled.

"Yep!"

They quietly strolled back to Byakuya's house and walked in.

Orihime smiled.

She was glad she had taken the invitation to visit the soul society.

Byakuya watched the two walk in quietly.

He was starting to find Orihime quite interesting; quite interesting indeed.

She had an angel like glow to her.

Rukia slid off her clothes and dipped her toe into the bathtub.

Just right she thought sliding in.

After ducking her head under the delightfully warm water, she sat up and worked her favorite shampoo through her wet tangles.

That's when she started to think about everything that had happened during the day.

She sighed, feeling the warm water on her scalp.

Rukia was happy everything was working out; Ukitake being healed was amazing, and he had seemed so happy when she visited him. But something was off. What was it? She just couldn't place that odd feeling…

Then she thought about Byakuya.

He had been acting strangely lately.

He stared at Orihime a lot...

No way...

Orihime walked onto the ballroom.

She wore a dark purple silk kimono, her silky dazzling hair shined along with the chandeliers.

Rukia had on a baby blue kimono with small floral patterns decorating the sleeves.

Guest after guest arrived until the ballroom was filled with laughter.

Something was wrong though, where was Ukitake? - this party was for him after all...

"Hey Orihime, I brought you some punch" Ishida smiled, handing it to her.

"Oh thanks!" She replied.

Ishida frowned.

"I've missed you, you do know that...!"He smiled softly, looking at her glum face.

She nodded.

"Inoue!" Ichigo chimed quickly followed by Chad.

"Ichigo-kun!" She said hugging him.

Ichigo turned his head to the side.

Orihime noticed this and quickly pulled away.

He would never love her...

He loved Rukia.

She was just a friend.

Chad smiled at her and waved.

She smiled - Chad was just a big softie!

Ukitake hummed whilst he walked, feeling so much more full of energy since being healed. He stopped at a huge white door, adorned with silver, if the invitation as correct, this should be the place.

He opened the door steadily, and entered a grand ballroom. The sight that met him was amazing; all the colors, all the people, it was simply… breathtaking.

"Ukitake! What took you so long? Have a drink!" Shunsui cheered, clapping his arm around his old friend.

"Hey Shunsui" He laughed, taking the saucer of sake.

"Hi Nanao" Jushiro managed to get out, before Shunsui dragged him off.

"Everyone be quiet!" Shunsui yelled, raising his saucer, "I would like to have a toast for my old buddy Ukitake because, as we all now, he is better now!" Shunsui laughed.

"A toast!" Everyone replied, clinking their drinks together.

"Now, you take care while I dance with Nanao-chan!" He giggled, running off.

He was obviously drunk.

Well hopefully he wouldn't get in trouble.

But knowing him, he could get in trouble hanging from the ceiling in a strait jacket.

Rukia was here somewhere, and her friend… Orihime?

Yes that was it.

He still hadn't had a chance for a proper thank you.

Rukia sipped on her drink and listened to the band.

The song was 'Titanic' by Falco.

She didn't really understand half the lyrics, but she liked it.

Her foot tapped along with the beat.

*Boom* She looked over and saw that Renji had tripped on his way towards her.

"Renji are you okay?"

"Yeah" he said brushing himself off, before seemingly remembering what he was there for "Err, well… Rukia… the reason I came over here was to ask if you… maybe wanted to dance?" He asked, cheeks turning a bright red as he glanced at the floor shyly.

"You know what? Sure!" She smiled letting him take her to the middle of the dance floor.

Ichigo watched Renji and Rukia dance together.

His temper flared.

Renji that little... he was supposed to be dancing with Rukia!

Well if he couldn't dance with her, he'd make her jealous!

He glided across the floor and stood in front of Orihime.

"Orihime would you like to dance?" He smiled.

Her heart instantly fluttered with butterflies.

"Yes!" She said on impulse.

He led her right beside where Rukia and Renji were, and stared at Orihime, eyes filled with intense fire.

Rukia glanced over Renji's shoulder, looking at her two friends dancing beside her. She felt weird, she did have feelings for Ichigo after all, but she loved...Renji!

The song ended with one huge beat, allowing Ichigo to sweep Orihime into a dip.

His face was only 1/2 an inch from her lips, and slowly he placed them on Orihime's own mouth, stopping to look at Rukia. He registered the hurt in her violet colored eyes as Renji escorted her away.

Renji scowled at Ichigo -he knew what he was doing. Orihime, oblivious to what had just passed above her head, lent upwards from the awkward angle she was held at in an attempt to kiss him back.

"Orihime...I don't want you to kiss me...!" Ichigo said, expressionless, letting her up.

"But Ichigo you..." Orihime said tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't you get it? You're a tool, that's all you'll ever be. I don't love you; I love Rukia. What does it take for you to understand? You're only a tool to me - just like you were for Aizen" He said watching her flinch.

Tear drops started to line her eyes.

She looked up and saw everyone, laughing and smiling - so happy.

Ichigo was just like a chain, a weight on her life.

He left her on the dance floor, waltzing out the ballroom.

Hours passed, Orihime watching everyone talk happily, until guests started leaving.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, noticing that where she sat a small puddle was forming around her. She just wanted something she just couldn't have.

He wasn't even healthy for her – why did she have to love someone like that? Soon all the guests had left, talking of the party and how much fun they'd had. All except for one person.

She looked up and saw Ukitake...why was he still here?

She wiped her tears away frantically, but they kept coming, as if someone had turned on a tap inside her head.

He walked over to her and knelt down to her level.

"Hey" He smiled looking into her eyes, "Are you okay?" He said brushing her hair out of her face.

"Yeah..." she choked.

She looked up at him.

"Why are you still here? Shouldn't you have already left?" She said tears pouring down her face.

"I still needed to thank you!" He said wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Why didn't you just say thank you earlier?" She said, as her tears gradually started to stop.

"Because I need to thank you personally" He said, standing up and offering his hand.

She took it and let him pull her up.

"Orihime, thank you. What you did for me… I'll never forget it - you really are something special" He said squeezing her hand.

With this she collapsed in front of him, bursting into tears all over again.

"No I'm not!" she whimpered.

He sat down in the floor in front of her.

"Orihime...What happened?" He said rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Ichigo rejected me like always..."She cried.

"Well I don't know why he would, especially such a sweet young lady as yourself – he must just be a fool" He whispered.

"You mean it?" She said sniffling.

"Of course!" He said lifting her up.

*click*

The old record player kicked in its last track.

"Orihime, may I have this dance?" He smiled.

She hesitated, and then willingly took his hand.

He slowly put his hand around her waist.

"Oh life could be a dream.

(sh boom)

If I could take you up in paradise of above.

(sh boom)

If you would tell me I'm the only on that you love.

Life could be a dream sweetheart!

Hello,hello boom and hopin' we'll meet again...!", The player played as they danced.

The music stopped and they slowly let go of each other and straightened their clothes.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Ukitake said.

Orihime looked up at him gratefully.

"Of course!" She smiled.

She felt so much better; no wonder Rukia admired him so much.

They walked to the door and Ukitake opened it, holding it open for her.

"Thank you!" She said walking through it, "You know you're a true gentleman!" She said.

"That's just how I was raised" he smiled.

They walked to her quarters and stopped.

"Thank you for everything!" She smiled pecking him on the lips.

Ukitake blushed.

"Well anytime!" he said with his hand on his red cheek.

With this she walked into her room and plopped down on her bed.

Jushiro's heart raced rapidly.

Did that just happen...?

**Please review.**

**Songs: Sh boom: Crew cuts/ The Titanic: Falco.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I start this I want to thank Megajellibean, nypsy, 5popcorn99, Yuki Tenshi VXII, Crystal Amethyst, Shunkaida ByaSaJu Yukish, and .obabygirl.o for reviewing! You guys rock!*smiles*Well I hope you like it!  
><strong>

Jushiro woke up and stared up at the pristine white ceiling. His thoughts were still slightly muddled, but they had nearly sorted themselves out – after all it had been over a week since that kiss. Yet somehow it still seemed to linger on his lips slightly… he brushed the thought away immediately – Orihime was way out of his league, and she was _far_ too young for him.

It was just a godsend that she still had time to find someone more suitable, like Ishida - he was a nice kid… or maybe that other kid Chad... nah probably not him.

Besides, he definitely needed someone at least _close_ to his age like Unohana… Shunsui even thought that something was going on between the two of them, but truthfully they'd never had a spark - it was no chemical romance for would seem like the perfect couple to the outside world, he supposed, but he just doesn't have any feelings except friendship and respect for Retsu.

'It was that darned kiss…' he thought. 'The whole Orihime ordeal just seems silly once you think about it'. He really needed to get his mind off it - maybe even go on a date; there were plenty of girls who liked him after all.

He really needed to think properly again.

Getting up slowly, Jushiro walked over to his vanity table and pulled out a silver hairbrush, brushing his hair slowly and working out all of the tangles until it was silky smooth.

It wasn't a crime was it, to have hair like this? Especially since he was a man and a Captain at that… Some people found it odd yet others absolutely adored it.

Well who knows? He thought slipping on his Captains haori.

Today was a new day... and he would make sure it was a good one.

Byakuya turned back and forth restlessly on his white futon. It didn't matter what he tried; apparently was no way he could fall back asleep. Byakuya sighed quietly and got up to stare at the picture of Hisana he always kept near. She had died so long ago, yet it seemed so recent... It still hurt to think about her – it even pained him to look at Rukia sometimes because their faces were so alike.

His duty was to lead his clan, and be a Captain - nothing more. Personal relationships would just get in the way. That's why he decided he needed no such thing anymore. He had closed his heart forever, and it would never be opened for such a brutal thing as love.

'All I need is my resolve and that shall be so for eternity...' he thought.

Nothing more - it was as simple as that.

He greeted his squad quietly as always, sweet smelling petals seemingly drifting in the wind surrounding him. Suddenly a flash of bright orange caught his attention, and he looked over to see Orihime Inoue sleeping in some of the long stalked flowers edging his manor's garden. He was immediately confused – why would anyone want to sleep in his flowers? It was an idiotic thing to do, what if she got stung by a bee or something?

He silently walked behind her and stopped.

Orihime mumbled and rubbed her sleepy eyes, sitting up just enough to see the same man who always greeted her with his cold expressions and judgmental glances. She froze like a deer in headlights, her heart pumping furiously - why was he just standing there?

Byakuya sat down beside her without asking permission and said nothing.

"Captain Kuchiki" Orihime said quietly, wiping the sweat from her brow.

He just nodded and looked at the sky. "Captain Kuchiki, why are you...here?" She said curiously.

He looked down at the beautiful girl beside him.

"I'm here because this is where I come to think, and you just so happened to go to my favorite spot." He finished coolly.

To be truthful he just wanted to find out more about her… he didn't have an emotional interest in the girl - she was more like a…well let's say a science experiment. He did have morals though; he was to do no more than study her behavior to satisfy his curiosity – not like that despicable Kurotsuchi.

His eyes quickly swept over her, taking in every detail.

"Kuchiki-sama, I didn't mean to intrude - I'll leave straightaway" She said hurriedly, stumbling to her feet.

"Sit" He commanded, pointing right next to him.

She obediently sat down, not wanting to argue.

"Orihime, can I ask you a question...?" He said hesitantly.

"You just did silly!" She replied letting a smile slip – wait, should she have called him silly?

But she needn't have worried; he only smirked and started talking again.

"Orihime, do you think it's possible to close your heart forever?"

Orihime blushed and stared at him.

"I personally don't know the answer to that, but in my opinion… I don't think you can, because even though you may be hurting… there is usually a crack in your defense that allows others into your heart" She said, tears pushing their way to the sides of her eyes.

"Ichigo...I'm sorry" She whispered running off.

He reached out his hand to stop her, but it was too late – she was gone. Ichigo had something to do with this – he would have to straighten it out later, but right now he just needed to think about what she had said.

Orihime sprinted as fast as she could - she knew it was so rude to just leave like that, but she couldn't have possibly just stayed there. She knew she would have started talking and been unable to stop; Byakuya didn't need to know anything about what had happened at the ball.

Only three people did - Ichigo, herself… and Ukitake.

She pushed herself quicker, not knowing where she was heading; just letting her feet lead her. When she finally came to a halt, she had absolutely no clue where she was. She leant over and heaved, trying to catch her breath, before she set off again.

Ukitake quietly chatted with one of his squad members – she had big round eyes, cute long black hair, was about Orihime's height, and her name was Kishutaisho. She was lovely and pretty, but they just didn't click... he just didn't feel anything. He sighed, she was thrilled with their conversation, but it was doing nothing much to him.

She was a sweetheart though...*sigh*

She politely finished her sentence then bid him goodbye, saying something about a meeting. He smiled finishing his tea

"It was nice meeting you!" He said smiling.

She waved to him, and then quickly scurried away. He was happy to see the positive response she had, and it was always nice to meet new people. He smiled and walked at a slow pace, just taking in the warm wind tickling his chin. He laughed to himself, sitting down at the edge of the water. Koi were swimming lazily under the sun, creating large ripples on the surface.

*Crash*

His head snapped round, just in time to see someone fly into the pond. He quickly got to his feet and swiftly rushed to the side of the pond, throwing off his Captains coat and getting in.

Orihime swam to the surface, until she felt some one rip her out of the water. She was so cold compared to the heat of her rescuer, who quickly swam to the side and pulled Orihime and himself out. She heaved in a huge gasp of air, letting go of Ukitake.

"Orihime are you okay?" Ukitake said patting her on the back as she coughed up some water.

She smiled at him slightly, as he laughed grabbing his jacket and putting it over her shoulders.

"What's so funny?" She said looking at him.

"Well first of all, you just randomly burst through the bushes and landed in a pond. Secondly you're shivering in the middle of summer." he smiled.

"Haha! Very funny!" She replied sticking her tongue out.

The two of them got up and tried to wring out their hair as best they could.

"Orihime"

"Yes, Ukitake?" she said wrapping herself tighter in his haori.

Without realizing, she smelled it – and then blushed red enough to make a tomato jealous.

"Um...Orihime..." He said glancing away.

She quickly started paying attention to his words, and stopped blushing.

"Yes Ukitake?" Orihime mumbled shyly.

"Well, I was going to ask if you want to come to my quarters and maybe have some hot chocolate?" He said scratching his head.

She looked at him then grinned.

"Of course, I love chocolate!" She piped happily.

They shortly arrived at his quarters, and smiled happily together, drinking their hot chocolate.

Ukitake looked up and laughed.

"We're both soaking wet." Ukitake smiled

"I know, we did get drenched though" Orihime yawned.

She somehow felt better, just like the night at the ball... Orihime leaned against his shoulder and rested her head on it.

He smiled, watching her close her eyes and drift off into a deep sleep.

**Hope you like it! I finally got inspiration at 2:36 a.m. in the morning...Review!**


End file.
